


Cero expectativas ó Te juro que esto no es obsesión (Como más le acomode a usted)

by RutLanceCF



Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Graffiti, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutLanceCF/pseuds/RutLanceCF
Summary: Maki jamás se imaginó que tres palabras podrían cambiarle la vida.Maki/Fujima.
Relationships: Fujima Kenji/Maki Shinichi, Maki shinichi & Kiyota nobunaga
Kudos: 2





	Cero expectativas ó Te juro que esto no es obsesión (Como más le acomode a usted)

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue en el inicio de año? :D Yo espero que bien, y pese a qué no debemos hacer fiestas, pásenla bonito este Día de Reyes. :9 La rosca me encanta principalmente por el ate de perón, ¡es la única ocasión en la que puedo disfrutarlo! Dx Bien, ahora pasemos con lo siguiente. :3
> 
> Poco antes de que terminara el año pasado me pegó con mucha fuerza el insomnio, y mientras intentaba dormir a cómo pudiera, me llegó esta idea, la cuál fue inspirada por unas tres o cuatro cosas:
> 
> 1) Una imagen del manga, durante el partido Ryonan vs Kainan, Fujima está "escondido" detrás de una columna viendo el partido. xD Una escena muy graciosa.
> 
> 2) El título tentativo "Te juro que esto no es obsesión", es parte de la canción de OV7 llamada "No es obsesión"; cuando le comenté a mi hermana el punto anterior, ella empezó a cantar el coro de la canción. No nos hagamos tontos, o se está muy enamorado, o se es tímido, o estás muy obsesionado si actúas de esa manera.
> 
> 3) La frase de tres palabras que aparecerá aquí, la saqué de un video de EnchufeTv llamado "Viendo como novia celosa", ¡me da tanta risa verlo! Y cómo ustedes verán, es la fuente de todo. No me pagan para promocionarlos, pero son muy divertidos. :D
> 
> 4) "El Best Seller", el cuál fue escrito por mi hermana me sirvió para poder crear algunas de las situaciones con la familia Kiyota, y darle un giro cómico a la trama. :p
> 
> Ahora bien, la canción no la uso con fines lucrativos, y hace años no escribía algo tan extenso en casi poco más de una semana. :) Se siente bien escribir algo de este calibre n_n
> 
> Le pusimos finalmente nombre a la mamá de Kiyota, quién aparece en "De perdido, amigos" y "El Best Seller", elegimos el de Taia que significa "Aquélla que es joven", ya que su edad ronda entre los 30 y 33 años. :p
> 
> No les interrumpo más, pero al final habrá un par de datos extras. :3
> 
> ¡Disfruten el one-shot! :D

Era una mañana como cualquier otra, al menos para la familia Maki; el señor se fue al trabajo, Shinichi se había ido al Instituto Kainan, y la señora se dedicaba a las labores del hogar...

\- ¿Ah?-

Hasta que salió de la casa...

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gimnasio de la preparatoria Shoyo. Varias horas después~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tras la derrota de ese año, los miembros del club de basketball le ponían más ahínco al entrenamiento. Estaban seguros que con el liderazgo de su entrenador, Kenji Fujima, lograrían volver a entrar en el ruedo y pasar a los nacionales...

\- Ugh.-

Hablando de Fujima...

\- ¿Fujima?- Tohru Hanagata, quién tuviese la posición de Centro, notó que su capitán no se veía muy bien qué digamos, es más hasta tenía otro color.- Te ves verde.-

\- S-Sí, no me estoy sintiendo muy bien, por lo que no asistí a ninguna de las clases.-

Algo estaba mal, y lo sabían muy bien. Fujima nunca hubiera faltado a clases, a menos que se tratase de algo de gran calibre, ya que el chico era muy responsable y estudioso...

\- ¿Podríamos hablar a solas, Hanagata?- Preguntó.

\- Claro.- No podía negarse al verlo en tal estado.

Sin embargo, al alejarse de los demás, Tohru notó algo muy particular en su capitán...

\- Fujima, ¿tienes resaca?- Notó el aliento alcohólico que emanaba del otro.

\- ¡Ssshsss!- Le cubrió la boca con una mano mientras lo callaba.

Se fijó si los demás los habían oído o no, y al ver que estaba seguro, volteó a ver a Hanagata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas...

\- Sí.- Confesó apenado.- Yo... me sentí muy desesperado... y, y tomé algunas copas.-

\- Fujima.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Yo no soy quién para criticarte, pero eso estuvo mal.-

\- Lo sé, pero... anoche...- Desvió la mirada por la vergüenza.- Anoche hice algo... algo horrible.-

Hanagata dejó caer los brazos alrededor suyo ante la admisión de su capitán. ¿Qué podría ser tan malo, peor que tomar en días de escuela, como para que su entrenador esté tan angustiado? Tan angustiado al grado de cubrirse la boca, abrir los ojos desorbitadamente y darse media vuelta...

\- ¡Hey!- Todos, menos Kenji, se giraron a ver a Itou, que se veía bastante serio.- ¿Ya supieron sobre lo de Maki de Kainan?-

\- ¡PUAGH!-

Y se voltearon a ver a su capitán, quién adornó la duela con lo que parecía su cena de anoche...

\- ¡Ah! ¡Fujima!-

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Instituto Kainan. Tres días después.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shinichi Maki es considerado el mejor jugador de toda Kanagawa y del Instituto Kainan, es un buen líder, es ágil, inteligente y otros adjetivos que no son necesarios para la trama, así que los dejaremos a un lado. Bien, como mencionaba, Maki se hallaba en su salón de clases, y decir que estaba incómodo se quedaba corto, puesto que estaba bien enterado de lo que se decía de boca en boca. Es más, lo estaba viendo en su propio celular, lo que apareció en su casa y que creó la discordia que reinaba en ella...

\- "¡MALDITO PERRO INFIEL!"- Leyó de nueva cuenta, y en voz baja, la frase garabateada de color rojo en la puerta de la cochera de su casa.

La situación se desarrolló así; una vez que tanto él como su papá se fueran respectivamente uno a la escuela y el otro al trabajo, su mamá descubrió el nada oculto mensaje que resaltaba con la luz de la mañana. Y como toda señora que se respete, esperó hasta que ambos regresaran a la casa, sólo para cocer tanto a gritos y groserías, así como una recreación de una escena de una famosa canción en donde se ve qué están aventando los platos contra una pared pero a una mayor velocidad y dirigidos a la persona de su señor esposo. Y ya estaba harto de las discusiones entre los dos...

\- ¡Maki!- Kiyota y Jin se acercaron a su capitán, quien los miró.- ¡Tenemos una pista! O bueno, Miyamasu dice que tiene una pista.-

\- ¿Acerca de?-

\- De la fotografía ésa, del mensaje de la puerta de la cochera de tu casa.-

\- Vamos.- Y se encaminó, seguido de los otros dos, a donde estuviera Yoshinori.- ¿Qué tienes?-

Miyamasu, que no resaltaba ni en estatura ni peso, mantuvo la mirada con Maki y le mostró el celular...

\- Encontré la lista de las personas que compatieron la fotografía.- Tomó un poco de aire, sabiendo que no le iba a gustar al otro de donde provenía la imagen.- Al parecer, de acuerdo con la hora y fecha, encontré a la persona que originalmente la publicó.-

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y quién es?-

Momentos después, los cuatro se dirigían a la prepatoria Shohoku, en busca del causante de las desgracias de la familia Maki, en la forma de Hisashi Mitsui...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Preparatoria Shohoku. 48 minutos después.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

\- A ver sí entendí.- A las afueras del gimnasio, los cuatro estudiantes de Kainan enfrentaban a Mitchy, quién se rascaba la cabeza tratando de comprender la situación que él había propiciado.- Dices que la foto que compartí, que resultó ser de tu casa.- Señaló al ás de Kainan.- Hizo que tus padres estén peleando desde hace tres días. Tu mamá quiere el divorcio, quedarse con la casa, una pensión alimenticia, una fuerte suma de dinero por daños emocionales y que el juez le dé una trompetilla.-

\- ¡Eso, eso último...! Bueno, sí, se lo dijo. Varias veces.-

\- Bueno, ¿y yo qué tengo que ver con esto?-

\- ¿Qué que tienes que ver con esto? ¡Tú fuiste el estúpido que compartió la imagen!- Le acusó Kiyota.

\- ¿A quién le llamas estúpido, idiota?- Mitsui tomó de la camisa al mono salvaje, molesto por el insulto.

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Basta!-

Y los gritos llamaron la atención del resto del equipo de basketball de Shohoku...

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Preguntó Akagi y notó quiénes estaban de visita.- Maki.-

\- Akagi.-

\- ¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo aquí, visitando a las estrellas?- Preguntó Miyagi.

\- Estamos en busca de una informacíón muy delicada.- Contestó Jin.- Y creémos que Mitsui puede decirnos acerca de ello.-

Soltando a Kiyota, Mitsui se reacomodó el cabello y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando alguien más se agregó a la conversación...

\- ¡Oigan, pero si son el Charal, el Viejo, el Mono Salvaje y el Flaquito!- Hanamichi se le quedó viendo a todos.- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí, visitando a las estrellas?-

\- ¿Acaso estás pasando lista, Mono Pelirrojo?-

\- ¿Quieres bronca, Mono Salvaje?-

\- Pues, ahora que lo dices...-

*PAS* (x2)

\- ¡Huy!- Ambos se sujetaban de la cabeza.

\- Quisiera decir que lo lamento, pero no tengo tiempo para perderlo. La estabilidad de mi familia es mucho más importante.-

\- ¿La estabilidad de tu familia?- Akagi hizo a un lado a Sakuragi y se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué pasó?-

Momentos después, y un par de regaños más adelante, Miyamasu volvió a explicar el porqué estaban ahí...

\- Sólo queremos que nos diga quién fue que le mandó la imagen, y nos iremos.- Finalizó el de lentes.

\- No sé, no conozco el número.- Respondió Mitsui con las manos en los bolsillos.- Pero aún lo tengo registrado en mi celular, si tanto les preocupa.-

\- ¿De qué imagen están hablando?-

\- Del grafiti que pusieron en la casa de Maki.- Les confirmó Hisashi.

\- ¿El qué dice "¡MALDITO PERRO INFIEL!"?- Preguntó Miyagi.

\- ¿Tú eres el "¡MALDITO PERRO INFIEL!"?- Cuestionó Hanamichi.- ¿El de la fotografía que nos mostró Mitchy?-

\- Así es.- Maki intentó no ponerse rojo.

\- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- Ambos, junto con el que les compartió la imagen, se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

\- ¡No... no se ofendan!- Ryota intentaba tomar aire.- ¡Pero eso es muy hilarante!-

\- No es hilarante, está destruyendo mi familia.-

Todos guardaron silencio y Hanamichi le puso una mano al hombro a Maki, en un genuino gesto de comprensión y apoyo...

\- ¡Rayos! Apesta ser tú en estos momentos.-

\- ¡Bueno, ya!- Apartó el brazo de Sakuragi.- ¿Me van a dar el número sí o no?-

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Mitsui sacó su celular y buscó la imagen que le enviaran esa noche.- Aquí está.-

\- Pues llámale.-

\- Para empezar no es mi asunto, ¿porqué tengo qué llamarle yo?-

\- Porqué tu compartiste la imagen, porqué por tu culpa la familia de Maki se está desintegrando, y porqué es tu celular.-

\- Oh. De acuerdo.- Se le quedó viendo al aparato.- ¿Tengo qué ser yo el haga la llamada?-

\- ¡Ah, dame eso!- Miyamasu tomó el celular y se le quedó viendo por un rato.- Eh, ¿qué se supone que le tengo qué decir?-

\- ¡A ver!- Hanamichi tomó el celular.- ¡Yo haré la llamada!- Y se le quedó viendo al número.- ¿A quién le estamos llamando?-

\- ¡Ah!- Se quejaron todos.

Nunca iban a llegar a nada si alguien no se decidía a llamar, por lo que hicieron que otra persona realizara la llamada...

\- Dis-Disculpen.- Yasuda sentía toda la presión que le ponían los demás al verlo fijamente.- Hace un par de noches recibí una imagen de su número, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?- Tapó el auricular y les avisó a los demás.- Dice que es Kenji Fujima.-

\- ¡Dame esa maldita cosa!- Maki le arrebató el móvil de las manos.

\- ¡Oye!- Se quejó Mitsui sobre cómo llamaban a sus pertenencias.- ¡Ésa maldita cosa es mía!-

\- ¡Fujima, jamás lo esperé de ti! Bueno, a lo mejor sí, visto que eres un mal perdedor.-

\- ¿Maki?- Se oyó del otro lado de la línea.- Éste no es tu número, ¿y cómo supiste qué fui yo?-

\- Tú fuiste el que enviaste ésa imagen, ¿acaso tú...? Espera, ¿cómo sabes que éste no es mi número?-

\- Porqué... tú no fuiste el qué me acaba de responder, ¿de quién es el celular de donde me estás llamando?-

\- Del idiota al qué le mandaste la foto.-

\- Creo que deberíamos haber traído algo para botanear, esto se está poniendo bueno.- Le dijo en voz baja Hanamichi a Miyagi.

\- ¡Oye, yo no soy un idiota!-

\- ¿Estás con Hisashi Mitsui en Shohoku?-

\- Eso es ser muy específico.- Comentó Akagi.

\- ¿Y qué si estoy ahí?- Se llevó una mano a la frente e intentó calmarse un poco.- Mira, sólo quiero qué me respondas que porqué tomaste esa imagen.-

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo tomé esa imagen?-

\- En el momento qué dijiste que cómo supe que fuiste tú.-

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de todos, a lo que Shinichi pensó que posiblemente el otro ya lo había dejado colgado...

\- Fujima...

\- Estaba ebrio, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres qué te reembolse el costo de la pintura de la puerta...-

\- Momento, ¿fuiste tú?- Y sintió que se le subió la presión al techo.

\- Eh, ¿sí?-

\- ¡AAAAAAAH!- Todos se taparon los oídos.- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN! ¡ME ESTÁS ARRUINANDO LA VIDA! ¡POR TU CULPA MIS PADRES ESTÁN AL BORDE DEL DIVORCIO, Y YA NO TENEMOS VAJILLAS! ¡LOS VECINOS YA HAN LLAMADO VARIAS VECES A LOS POLICÍAS, Y YA ME CANSÉ DE QUÉ ME CONFUNDAN CON EL SEÑOR DE LA CASA!-

\- Maki...-

\- ¡CÓMO NO HE TOMADO UN BANDO, MI MAMÁ PIENSA QUE ESTOY DE LADO DE MI PADRE Y ME HA AMENAZADO CON CORRERME DE LA CASA, Y DESHEREDARME! ¡Y TODO PORQUÉ, POR UNA RAZÓN QUE DESCONOZCO, TE PUSISTE A TOMAR Y A PONERTE MÁS EBRIO QUE UNA CUBA! ¡DEBERÍA IR A BUSCARTE, AGARRARTE A PATADAS HASTA EL HORIZONTE, Y HACER QUE TE ARRASTRES DE RODILLAS PARA PEDIRME PERDÓN!-

\- Qué... grueso.-

\- Maki...- Jin le puso una mano al hombro.

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

\- ¿Podría hablar yo con Fujima, en lo qué te calmas?-

Tomando bocanadas de aire, Maki le dio el aparato a Jin, quién activó el altavoz...

\- ¿Fujima? Habla Soichiro Jin. Acabo de poner el celular en altavoz para que todos puedan escuchar sin problemas.-

\- ¿Sí?-

\- Primero, déjame expresar lo decepcionado que me siento por tu falta de agallas.- Empezó a decir.- Si tienes un problema con Maki, tienes qué decírselo en su cara, no andar causando problemas con su familia. Segundo, somos deportistas y el alcohol es muy malo para nuestra salud, en especial si tomas entre semana.-

\- ¡Nah! Una cerveza no hace daño.- Y sintió que le dieron un codazo en las costillas.- ¡Ugh!-

\- Yo... lo siento...- Comenzó a decir Fujima, mas fue interrumpido.

\- ¡Un "lo siento" no basta!- Volvió a alzar la voz el ás de Kainan.- ¡Quiero qué vengas a mi casa, te disculpes de rodillas y les expliques el porqué dejaste ese grafiti en la puerta de la cochera!-

\- Eso... me parece un poco razonable.- Argumentó Akagi.- Aunque no tiene qué ser de rodillas, y qué pague el costo de la pintura.-

\- Sí, es buena idea.- Miyagi se puso de puso de acuerdo.

\- ¿Podría... podría decir algo?- Todos asintieron, aunque luego se dieron cuenta de qué el otro no podía verlos.

\- Adelante.- Dijo Jin.

\- M-Maki...- La voz se le empezó a quebrar.- Yo... lo lamento tanto.- Oyeron cómo se sonaba la nariz.

\- Viejo, ya hiciste llorar al Calientabancas.-

\- No, no quería causarte tantos problemas.- Rompió en llanto, sin importarle que los demás lo oyeran.- ¡Lo, lo lamento tanto!-

Shinichi no quería sentir pena por Fujima, principalmente porqué fue él quién inició todo el problema, sin contar que aún no le explicaba el porqué sabía sobre su número de celular. Así que, suspirando trató de llegar a un acuerdo...

\- Fujima, escucha. No sé si llegue a perdonarte, ni nada por el estilo, pero me ayudaría mucho que vinieras a mi casa y arreglaras el malentendido entre mis padres, para que dejen de discutir. Ya luego veremos qué podrías hacer para compensármelo, ¿entendido?.-

\- S-Sí.- Y se volvió a sonar la nariz.- Mañana, mañana sin falta, estaré en tu casa después de las prácticas.-

\- Eso espero.- Y colgó. Luego le entregó el celular a Mitsui.- Aquí tienes y muchas gracias. Espero que con esto, no haya necesidad de volver a molestarlos.-

\- Lo mismo digo.-

\- Así que con su permiso, nos retiramos.-

Los del club de basketball de Shohoku los vieron retirarse y ellos emprendieron el mismo camino...

\- Un momento, ¿quién me va a pagar por la llamada?-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Día siguiente. Casa de la familia Maki.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tal y como lo había prometido, Kenji Fujima se presentó a la residencia de la familia Maki, cuya puerta de la cochera había sido pintada de nuevo. Se tuvo qué asear, ponerse ropa limpia, checando el más mínimo detalle a profundidad. Incluso, trajo una botella de Umeshu, o licor de ciruela japonesa, un ramo de flores y un fino paquete de dulces tradicionales. Lo que fuera para poder reparar el problema que había ocasionado a esa familia...

\- Buenas tardes.- Sonrió al saludar cuando le abrieron la puerta.

Shinichi no le dijo nada, le permitió entrar y lo encaminó a la sala en donde estaban sus padres, a quiénes se les notaba estaban a un pelo de perder la compostura. Fujima ni se imaginaba qué les pudiera decir el otro para que pactaran una tregua y oír lo que tenía qué decir. Suspirando, y dejando las cosas sobre la mesa de centro, tomó asiento, esperando que Maki lo presentara...

\- Mamá, papá.- Tenía que mencionarlos en ese orden si no quería arruinarlo todo.- Él es Kenji Fujima, es estudiante, jugador y entrenador de basketball de la preparatoria Shoyo.-

\- Buenas tardes.- Saludaron los tres.

\- Y él.- Resaltó la última palabra, dejando caer con fuerza una mano sobre su hombro, haciéndolo saltar.- Tiene algo muy importante qué decirle a los dos.-

Al ver que tenía la plena atención de los dos adultos, Fujima tragó saliva, mientras se secaba las manos en el pantalón de salir que traía puesto, y se sonrojó a causa de la culpa...

\- Antes que nada, quisiera decirles que me da pena que nos conozcamos en estas circunstancias.- Comenzó el estudiante de Shoyo.- Y pues, tengo información valiosa acerca del grafiti que apareció hace unos días en la cochera de su casa.-

Si antes tenía su atención, ahora lo tenían en la mira. Y ahora sentía que menos podía verlos a la cara, pero como todo jugador que se respete, alzó la mirada y les dijo la verdad...

\- Por una razón que no puedo explicar, hace unas cuántas noches atrás me emborraché, y estúpidamente llegué a su casa con una lata de pintura en aerosol roja.-

Pudo ver cómo ambos tenían la boca abierta ante tal revelación, no podía decir lo mismo de Maki, ya que éste estaba a sus espaldas. Mas aún tenía algo por decir...

\- Señora Maki.- Se dirigió a la ama de casa.- Me avergüenza saber que soy la causa de la discordia entre usted y su esposo, pero...- Se llevó una mano a su boca.- El mensaje no iba dirigido a usted, señor Maki, sino a Shinichi, su hijo.- Agachó la mirada, tratando de controlar sus lágrimas.- Perdón.-

\- ¿Qué?- Preguntó desconcertado el señor Maki tras oír aquello.- ¿Shinichi?-

No obstante, la mujer no dijo nada ni se inmutó, nada. Lo único que hizo fue tomar la botella de Umeshu, abrirla, darle un trago directo de la boca, y uno bastante largo. Luego, se limpió el licor que se le escurriera por la barbilla...

\- ¿Querida?-

\- ¡FUERA DE MI CASA, PAR DE MARICAS!-

Maki ni se explicaba qué fue lo que sucedió. Un momento estaba escuchando cómo Fujima estaba explicando lo que había hecho, y en el otro, su mamá lo estaba echando de la casa junto con él...

\- ¿Qué?- No tardó en caer en la cuenta de que su mamá otra vez estaba molesta, pero ahora con él a causa de Fujima.- ¡Mamá, yo no soy homosexual!-

\- ¿¡Y TODAVÍA TIENES EL DESCARO DE NEGARLO FRENTE A TU AMANTE, DESVERGONZADO!?- Gritó desde el umbral de la puerta, sin importarle si la gente la veía o no.- ¡NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE NUNCA MÁS EN MI VIDA! ¡HAS MUERTO PARA MÍ, DESGRACIADO!-

*PAS*

Y le cerró la puerta en la cara, poniendo el candado a la cerradura. Ruido de varias cosas rompiéndose se podían oír provenientes del interior de la casa, lo que daba a entender a los dos muchachos que la señora Maki estaba hecha una furia. Ahora, sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer...

\- ¿Maki?- Kenji se sentía bastante incómodo, ya que su intención era arreglar las cosas y no ponerlas peor de lo que ya estaban.- Escucha, si necesitas un lugar en el cuál pasar la noche hasta que tu mamá se calme...-

\- Creo que ya has hecho demasiado, Fujima.- Se acomodó los cabellos y trató de no echársele encima a golpes.- Lo mejor será que te vayas en este instante, antes de que haga algo que involucre a la policía.-

\- Oh, de acuerdo.- Agachó la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y lo miró por encima del hombro.- Yo no esperé que pasara esto. Lo lamento.-

Maki no le respondió, por lo que el otro se fue sintiéndose culpable de lo que había ahora propiciado...

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Casa de la familia Kiyota. Una hora después.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC, TOC*

\- ¡VAN!- Gritó Kiyota.- ¿Quién es el idiota que toca así la puerta?- Y reparó en la persona que estaba en la entrada de su casa.- ¡Ah! ¡Hola, Maki! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Notó que traía algo consigo.- ¿Y esas maletas? ¿Vas a salir de viaje?-

\- Contestando a todas tus preguntas. Soy yo. Vengo a pedirte de favor que si puedo pasar unos días aquí. Son mías, y me corrieron de casa.- Le respondió respectivamente.

\- ¿Eh?- Parpadeó un par de veces antes de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Pues qué hiciste?-

\- ¿Puedo quedarme unos días?-

\- ¡Claro que sí, pasa! ¡Mamá! Maki se quedará algunos días, ¿puede quedarse?- Alzó la voz mientras dejaba entrar al capitán de la escuela.

\- ¡Sí, amor! ¡Sólo no se queden mucho tiempo despiertos viendo la tele!- Se oyó la voz de una mujer joven proveniente del fondo de la casa.

\- Siento que esto ya lo he vivido antes.- Se dijo en voz baja Maki.

\- ¡Oh, Shinichi Maki! ¡Pero mira nada más cómo has crecido! ¡Hace muchos años que no nos visitabas!- La joven mujer, quién uno pensaría que era la hermana mayor de Nobunaga, se aproximó a Maki y lo tomó muy efusivamente del brazo.

\- Nos vimos la semana pasada, señora Kiyota, cuando pasé por su hijo.- Le respondió mientras intentaba de manera muy sutil soltarse de ella.- Lamento mucho las molestias que mi presencia les cause.-

\- ¡Claro que no es molestia!- Se rió contenta.- Todos los amiguitos de Bubu-chan siempre son bienvenidos.-

\- Gracias.- Y tomó asiento, cansado por todo el ajetreo.

\- Iré por un poco de limonada y algunos pastelillos, no tardo.- Y ella se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Habría manera alguna de que Jin pudiera venir a tu casa? Le llamé a Miyamasu cuando venía para acá.-

\- ¡Por supuesto!- Se salió de la casa, sólo para regresarse de inmediato.- ¿Y para qué los quieres aquí?-

\- Quiero hablar con todos y decirles acerca del problema qué provocó Fujima con mi familia.- Le dijo exasperado.

\- ¡Ah, muy bien!- Se volvió a salir.- ¡Jin-Jin! ¡Maki está en mi casa y quiere hablar con nosotros! ¿Estás disponible?-

Se dio una palmada en la cara, en ocasiones se preguntaba el porqué se tomaba tantas molestias...

.~o0o~.

La señora Kiyota ya regresaba cuando notó los nuevos invitados...

\- ¡Pero si son Jin-Jin y su amiguito de lentes!- Exclamó la señora Kiyota poniendo la charola con vasos, dulces y una jarra con limonada.- ¡Hace mucho tiempo que no venían de visita!-

\- Buenas tardes, señora Kiyota.- La saludó Jin sin replicar nada, ya la conocía bastante bien.

\- Señora, nos vimos hace un par de días.- Dijo Miyamasu.

\- Todos tus amiguitos son muy graciosos, Bubu-chan.- Soltó una risilla.- Iré por un par de vasos y más pastelillos. ¡No tardo!-

Una vez que la señora se fuera y todos tomaran asiento, Maki se aclaró la garganta para poder decirles el porqué los había mandado llamar...

\- Cómo recordarán, Fujima acordó ir a mi casa y explicar el porqué había pintado un grafiti en la cochera de mi casa.-

\- Así es, ¿qué sucedió Maki?- Preguntó Jin.

\- Pues, se presentó con una botella de Umeshu, flores y dulces.- Relató.- Explicó que hizo eso estando ebrio, mas no dio la razón del porqué, y finalmente dijo que había puesto eso para mí.-

\- Ajá.- Asintió Kiyota sin comprender cómo eso podría ser tan malo.- ¿Y qué pasó?-

\- Mi mamá me corrió de la casa, porqué tiene la creencia de que Fujima es mi amante.- Y se sirvió un vaso de limonada mientras los demás tenían la boca abierta de la impresión.- Al menos, mis padres ya dejaron de pelear.-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Gritaron los tres al unísono.

\- Maki, ¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo con todo esto?- Le preguntó Miyamasu.- Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, ya estaría rompiendo las ventanas de la casa de Fujima.-

\- Y ganas no me faltan, creánlo, pero mi papá me pidió que lo mejor era que me quedara en casa de alguno de ustedes, en lo que él intenta convencer a mi mamá de que yo no soy homosexual.- Tomó un dulce y se lo comió.- Al menos, él me cree.-

\- ¿Y qué hizo Fujima al respecto? Digo, si este es un intento de sabotaje...-

\- Él me ofreció alojamiento en su casa, mas decliné su oferta, diciéndole que no quería ni verlo en ese momento, pero dijo que lo lamentaba y que no esperaba que esto sucediera.-

\- ¡Le hubieras partido toda la cara, Maki!- Kiyota se levantó de un salto del sofá.- ¡Y agarrarlo de los cabellos para que le dieras una arrastrada, y, y...!-

\- ¡Ya traje los dulces y los vasos, niños!- La mamá de Kiyota volvió con otra charola que contenía el doble de dulces.- ¡Bubu-chan! ¿Porqué estás tan enojado, cariño?-

\- ¡Por el desgraciado de Fujima, quién hizo que la mamá de Maki lo corriera de su casa porqué cree que los dos son novios!-

\- Pero, ¿cómo?- Los demás empezaron a servirse limonada y a degustar algunos dulces.- ¿Tu mami te corrió de la casa, Shinichi-kun?-

\- Así es, señora.- Asintió el aludido, de perdido tenía que explicarle a ella porqué necesitaba un lugar en donde dormir.- Ella cree que Fujima y yo somos novios.-

\- ¿Y quién es Fujima?- Se llevó un dedo al mentón.- No recuerdo su nombre.-

Bien que mal, Miyamasu sacó su celular y buscó una imagen del guardia de Shoyo para mostrársela a la señora Kiyota...

\- Él es Kenji Fujima y asiste a la preparatoria de Shoyo.-

\- A ver.- Tomó el celular y vio la imagen.- ¡Ah, qué chico tan lindo y tierno!-

Nobunaga, qué arrugó el rostro en ese justo momento, supo que un switch interno en su mamá se había accionado...

\- ¡Ahora entiendo porqué es tu novio!- Y mientras Miyamasu y Maki escupieron la limonada, uno en el piso y el otro en el vaso; Jin se estaba atragantando, siendo ayudado por Kiyota que le daba un par de golpes en la espalda.- ¡Los dos se ven taaaaaaan lindos juntos! ¡Ji, ji, ji!-

\- ¡Mamá, Maki no es un marica!-

\- ¡Pero, Bubu-chan! ¡Sí son el uno para el otro!- Puso el celular frente a Maki para así imaginarlos juntos.- Un joven dulce y tierno con un hombre musculoso y maduro. ¡Ah!- Suspiró mientras se sonrojaba.- La pareja perfecta.-

\- ¿Qué le pasa?- Preguntó Miyamasu en lo que recuperaba su celular antes de que le ocurriera algo.

\- La mamá de Kiyota es fujoshi.- Respondió con una sonrisa apenada Jin.

\- ¿Fujoshi?-

\- Sí, le gusta el shonen ai, y todas esas cosas raras.- Contestó malhumorado Nobunaga.

\- Ah.-

\- Señora, lamento decepcionarla, pero ninguno de los dos está en una relación ni nada por el estilo. Todo es un malentendido por culpa de Fujima, qué hizo que me corrieran de la casa. Mi mamá ni siquiera quiso escucharme.-

\- ¡Pues qué mentalidad tan cerrada tiene tu mamá, Shinichi-kun!- La señora Kiyota se cruzó de brazos molesta.- ¡Ella debe quererte tal y como eres! Un hijo es lo más preciado para una madre, y debe proteger su felicidad, más aún si ama a otro chico.-

\- Señora, creáme que ése no es caso.- Maki se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Olvídalo.- Kiyota se comió otro dulce.- Una vez que se le mete una idea en la cabeza, no quita el dedo del renglón.-

\- ¿Y porqué no? Yo quiero muchísimo a mi Bubu-chan y quiero que sea muy feliz.- Abrazó a su hijo y le alborotó el cabello.

\- ¡Mamá!- Chilló avergonzado por la muestra de afecto de su madre.- ¡Bas-Basta!-

\- Señora, yo creo que eso no viene al caso.- Comentó Miyamasu.

\- Por lo pronto, tenemos qué pensar en que debes hacer Maki, para que vuelvas a tu casa y te reconcilies con tu mamá.- Jin seguía comiendo dulces.

Se dice que dos, o más cabezas piensan mejor que una, así que los chicos de Kainan pensaban en qué argumento podían decir para arreglar la situación de Maki...

\- ¿Y si yo hablo con tus padres, Shinichi-kun?- Preguntó la señora Kiyota.- Yo podría convencerlos de que te permitan regresar a tu casa.-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el ás de Kainan un poco escéptico.

\- ¡Claro que sí, Maki!- Kiyota saltó y dijo con mucho orgullo.- Ahí donde la vez, mi mamá trabaja en telemarketing y es muy buena convenciendo a la gente.-

\- ¡Ay, Bubu-chan, qué cosas dices!- Le soltó un par de palmadas a su hijo.

\- Yo también pienso que es una buena idea.- Apoyó Jin.- Tomando en consideración que es una mujer adulta, tus padres, o más bien tu mamá le creerá con más facilidad que a cualquiera de nosotros.-

\- Sí, en eso tienes razón, Jin.- Secundó Miyamasu.- ¿Qué dices, Maki?-

\- Pues... si puede ayudar a convencer a mi mamá, me haría un gran favor, señora.-

\- ¡Claro que sí, Shinichi-kun!- Dijo con determinación la mujer.- Le haré ver a tu mamá que no tiene nada de malo tus preferencias sexuales, y así puedas casarte con Fufi-kun. Ya puedo oír las campanas sonar y oler las flores de azahar.-

Los chicos no dijeron nada, sólo sonrieron algo incómodos, y Miyamasu le habló en voz baja a Kiyota...

\- ¿Qué le pasa a tu mamá?-

\- Es un poco fanática de las bodas, como nunca se casó.-

\- Eh, sí, señora- Maki sentía que sudaba frío.- Se lo agradezco, pero sólo quiero volver a casa y arreglar este asunto con mi mamá, no que me desaparezca del planeta. Además, entienda que no soy gay.-

\- Eso dirás ahora, Shinichi-kun. Pero estoy segura que van a terminar siendo novios antes de que te des cuenta. Y de mí te vas a acordar.- Le dio un par de palmadas en la rodilla y se puso de pie.- ¿Se van a quedar a cenar? ¡Perfecto! ¡Haré el platillo favorito de Jin-Jin!- Y se dirigió a la cocina.

\- ¿Platillo favorito?- Yoshinori se volteó a ver a Jin, que sólo sonreía.

\- Ella cree que me gusta el katsudon.-

\- Bien, Maki, esperemos que la señora Kiyota logre convencer a tus padres que de perdido te dejen volver.-

\- Sí, eso espero.- Se cubrió la boca con una mano. ¿Casarse, y con Fujima? En serio, esperaba que la mamá de Kiyota no metiera la pata.- Eso espero.-

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Casa de la familia Kiyota. Día siguiente.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

La señora Kiyota había salido para hablar con los padres de Maki, su hijo había ido a pasear a su perro, por lo que Shinichi se había quedado en la casa, esperando a que llegaran sus papás para conversar todos juntos...

\- Mientras no salga con sus raras ideas de anoche.- Dijo caminando de un lado a otro.

Decir que estaba nervioso era nada, no solamente no pudo dormir mucho, sino que además tuvo un sueño raro, el cuál involucraba un partido de basketball, los ingredientes del katsudon corriendo de un lado a otro y a Fujima lamiendo indecentemente a un balón. ¡Rayos! Parecía que la charla con la mamá de Kiyota le estaba afectando un poco...

*DING, DONG. DING, DONG*

El timbre de la puerta sonó y lo ayudó a volver a la realidad. Tomó aire, se acomodó el cabello, revisó que su ropa estuviera impecable, y trató de calmar lo mejor que pudo sus nervios para que no lo terminaran traicionando. No por nada era el mejor jugador de Kanagawa. Así que fue y abrió la puerta...

\- Maki.-

\- ¿Fuijma?- Se sorprendió de ver al recién llegado.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Mejor dicho, ¿cómo sabes qué estoy aquí?-

\- Tenemos qué hablar, Maki.-

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, Fujima.- Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.- Creo que ayer lo dejé muy claro.-

\- Pues no pienso irme hasta que me escuches.- Fujima también se cruzó de brazos.

Si sus padres veían al estudiante de Shoyo ahí, no sólo no se iba a solucionar nada sino que las cosas podrían escalar a un punto irremediable. Suspiró y se adentró a la casa...

\- Pasa, y no pienso ofrecerte nada de tomar para que no me hagas perder el tiempo.-

Asintiendo, entró también y siguió a Maki hasta la sala, en donde ambos tomaron asiento, uno frente al otro...

\- Adelante, habla.- Le dijo en tono cortante.

\- Bien, para empezar, y como dije ayer, yo no esperaba que esto escalara hasta este punto.-

\- Sí, lo recuerdo bien, cuando hiciste que me corrieran de mi casa.- Le espetó.

\- ¡No es mi culpa que tu mamá perdiera la cabeza por algo sin importancia!- Le contestó.

\- ¿Sin importancia? ¡Ja!- Se rió sarcásticamente.- ¿El que escribas que soy un "¡Maldito Perro Infiel!" en la cochera de mi casa es algo sin importancia?-

\- ¡Ya te expliqué que lo escribí porqué estaba ebrio!-

\- ¡Por favor! No me hagas reír, Fujima. Bien sabe uno que el alcohol puede embrutecer a la mayoría de las personas, y tú puedes ser de todo pero no estúpido.- Lo miró con frialdad.- ¿A qué estás jugando?-

\- ¡Yo no estoy jugando a nada! ¿Acaso piensas que todo lo qué he hecho es para arruinar tu existencia?-

Al ver que el otro desviaba la cabeza, sin responderle, hizo que Kenji sintiera que le echaron un balde de agua fría...

\- Sí lo crees. Maki, yo...- Se mordió el interior de la mejilla para intentar no despotricar contra el otro.- Piensa lo que quieras entonces, Shinichi Maki, al fin y al cabo no fue mi culpa que tu mamá te corriera de tu casa.-

\- ¿Qué dijiste?- Y se giró a verlo.

\- Lo que escuchaste, imbécil.- Al final de cuentas, no pudo controlarse.- ¡Tu mamá no te corrió de la casa por el mensaje que escribí, lo hizo porqué cree que eres gay!-

\- ¡MALDITO!- Y lo tacleó al suelo, en donde comenzaron a forcejear y pelearse, tironeándose la ropa y los cabellos, soltando uno que otro golpe y mordida.

Pero por lo mismo que estaban más ocupados en vencer al otro, no se percataron de que la puerta se abría ni oían los pasos qué indicaban que alguien o algunos se aproximaban a donde estaban ellos...

\- Ejem.- Alguien se aclaró la garganta, mas fue ignorado.

\- ¡DISCÚLPATE!-

\- ¡OBLÍGAME!-

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?- Alzó la voz en esta ocasión, haciendo que ambos muchachos se detuvieran y voltearan a ver.

\- ¿Papá? ¡Mamá!- Trató de alzarse, pero al querer apurarse, resbaló y chocó su frente con la de Fujima.

*THWACK*

\- ¡Ouch!- Se quejaron ambos, frotándose cada quién su frente.

No muy bien se pusieron de pie, cuando la señora Maki volteó a ver a su esposo y señaló...

\- ¿Viste, estúpido? Ahí tienes al maricotas de tu hijo con su novio.- A lo que el señor se dio una palmada en la frente.- Me llevó el auto, tú regrésate por tu cuenta.-

Shinichi, sintiéndose derrotado, se dejó caer en el sofá. Ésta era su última oportunidad, y se le había escapado en el momento en que le había abierto la puerta a Fujima...

\- Yo...- Kenji se ajustó sus ropas y se veía muy miserable, en especial por lo que acababa de acontecer.- Creo que mejor... mejor me voy.-

Nadie dijo nada, el ás de Kainan tenía la mirada perdida, y no parecía reaccionar. Mas su padre se sentó a un lado de él y le puso una mano en el hombro...

\- ¿Shinichi?- Lo sacudió lentamente para ver si así lograba captar su atención.- Hijo, todo va a estar bien.-

\- ¿Cómo?- Y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.- Ella ya no quiere saber nada de mí, papá. Nada.-

Y antes de que respondiera el señor Maki, la puerta se abrió entrando Kiyota y su perro...

\- ¡MAKI! ¡Acabo de ver al desgraciado de Fujima rondando por aquí, y...!- Notó que todos estaban muy serios.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Fujima pasó.- Suspiró.- Fujima pasó.-

.~o0o~.

Tras que le explicaran todo a Nobunaga, y su mamá le mostrara todo lo que había grabado en el celular, el señor Maki se despidió, agradeciendo a la señora Kiyota el que le haya permitido alojarse a su hijo por unos cuántos días hasta que el malentendido se arreglara. Y ahora se habían quedado los tres solos, con el perro...

\- Estúpido Fujima.- Se quejó Kiyota mientras le quitaba la correa al perro, que se fuera a la cocina.- Nadie me quita que él lo planeó todo. Ésos idiotas de Shoyo siempre andan jugando sucio.-

Maki ya ni decía nada, no venía al caso alegar más. De pronto, sintió una mano en su antebrazo, sólo para darse cuenta de que la mamá de su compañero lo veía con un poco de empatía y comprensión...

\- Cuando mi Bubu-chan nació, mis padres ya no querían volver a saber de mí.- Comenzó a decir ella.- Al menos, mi mamá sentía que la había traicionado. Era joven, sin estudios, ni carrera, ni un trabajo para sobrevivir con Nobunaga.-

Abrazó a su hijo, quién se sonrojaba levemente al oírla...

\- Pero eso no me detuvo, Shinichi-kun. Mi papá y mis amigas siempre estuvieron ahí para ayudarme. Y me decía, "Taia Kiyota, tienes un hermoso bebé, un padre que te ama y amigas que te quieren, ¿no crees que es suficiente para seguir adelante?"- Besó la frente de su retoño, quién se quejara en voz baja.- Tal vez no sea lo mismo que te pasa a ti, pero lo que trato de decirte es que no estás solo, Shinichi Maki. Tienes a tu papá que te apoya, y también tienes a tus amigos a quiénes puedes pedirles ayuda si la necesitas.-

\- ¡Es cierto, Maki! ¡Nos tienes a todos nosotros y te vamos a ayudar, cueste lo que cueste!- Kiyota alzó el puño para lo chocara con el suyo.- ¡Nomás juntamos a unos cuántos y se la armamos allá, en Shoyo, para que no vuelvan a molestarte! ¡Miya debe conocer a algunos pandilleros, y Jin-Jin...! Jin-Jin nos echará porras.-

\- No es necesario, pero gracias, Kiyota.- Chocó su puño, sonriendo agradecido de que tenía muy buenos compañeros y amigos.

\- ¡Además de qué tienes mucha suerte de que existe alguien que te ame tanto, Shinichi-kun!- Dijo feliz la señora Kiyota, refiriéndose a Kenji Fujima, terca con la teoría de que ambos serían una bonita pareja.

\- Disculpe, señora, pero no creo que Fujima me ame, ni nada por el estilo.- Le respondió Maki, desganado, sin ganas de discutir, ya que era inútil hacerle ver que estaba equivocada.- No vamos a la misma escuela, y no es como si nos viéramos diario. Si acaso, sólo un par de veces.-

\- Es que no pones atención, Shinichi-kun.- Se cubrió la boca, sin poder ocultar su sonrisa.- ¿De que otra forma sabría Fufi-kun tu número de celular, la dirección de tu casa, que te alojabas en nuestra casa, que a tu mamá le gusta el Umeshu, que a tu padre le gustan los dulces tradicionales, y con quiénes y dónde estabas cuando descubrieron que fue él quién tomó la fotografía?-

No sólo se quedaron mudos de la impresión, sino que también se les fue el color del cuerpo. Si uno se ponía a ver bien las cosas, no sólo era raro que Fujima supiera tanto, sino que ya rayaba al grado del acoso...

\- ... Maldito enfermo.- Expresó Kiyota perturbado tras oír aquéllo.

\- Sólo lo sería si empezara a robar cosas personales, amenazar a tus conocidos, hurgar en tu basura, hacerte llamadas donde sólo escucharas su respiración y cosas por el estilo.- Aclaró su mamá.- Pero como Fufi-kun se pone un poco nervioso cuando está cerca de ti, Shinichi-kun, yo sí creo que está enamorado de ti, así como pienso que Jin-Jin lo está de Bubu-chan.-

\- Ah, vaya... ¿¡QUÉ!?- Nobunaga saltó de su asiento.- ¡MAMÁ! ¿QUÉ COSAS DICES? Jin, ¡Jin no es así! ¡Y yo menos!-

\- ¡Ay, Bubu-chan!- Su mamá le dio un par de palmaditas en la mejilla.- ¡Qué tontito eres!-

Maki ni decía nada, sólo desviaba la cara tratando de contener la risa, ya que por esta ocasión si le resultaba muy hilarante la situación...

\- ¡Pero, pero, mamá!- Gimoteaba y se quejaba como niño chiquito.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar ésas cosas? ¡MOMENTO! ¿QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO? ¡SÍ HAS PENSADO ÉSAS COSAS!-

\- ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!- Shinichi no pudo aguantar más y se doblaba de la risa, haciendo que su compañero se pusiera más rojo del rostro.

\- ¡MAKI, NO TE RÍAS! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR APOYÁNDOME!-

\- Tonto, si ya la conoces, no sé para que discutes.-

\- ¡Aaaaaaah!- Se volvió a sentar, cubriéndose el rostro.- ¡No volveré a ver a Jin de la misma manera!-

\- Nobunaga Kiyota, eres mi hijo y te quiero mucho.- Le dijo con una sonrisa.- Pero si haces que Jin-Jin se ponga triste, no dudaré en castrarte.- Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina.- ¡Voy a preparar las gyozas que tanto te gustan, Shinichi-kun!-

Pasó un momento antes de que los dos chicos recuperaran el aliento...

\- ¿Porqué a mí?- Lloriqueó Kiyota.

\- Pues... así te tocó vivir, además yo tampoco creo que Jin te vea de esa manera.- Le consoló.- Por cierto, ¿porqué tu mamá piensa que a mí me gustan las gyozas?-

\- Ni idea.- Se encogió de hombros.

Se puso a pensar a ver si recordaba algo que le diera una señal, en la cuál su mamá lo emparejaba con su vecino, y llovieron los recuerdos...

~*~Flashback No. 1~*~

\- Un día, ustedes dos se casarán y sus hijos van a hacer muy bonitos.- Les dijo de repente la señora Kiyota a su hijo y a Jin, con una expresión soñadora en el rostro.

\- ¡Ay, señora!- Jin se puso rojo del rostro, llevándose un puño a la boca.- ¿Cómo cree?-

\- ¡Mamá, tengo hambre!-

~*~Fin del Flashback No. 1~*~

\- ¿Qué?- Frunció el ceño.

~*~Flashback No. 2~*~

\- Jin-Jin, no es necesario que traigas una bolsa de dormir.- Le dijo una tarde la señora Kiyota con una sonrisa pícara.- En la cama de Bubu-chan caben los dos, y hasta sobra espacio.-

\- ¡Ay, señora!- Jin se veía escandalizado.- ¿Cómo cree que yo voy a hacer eso?-

\- No te apures, Jin-Jin.- Le aseguró Kiyota.- No me molesta, además, a nadie le gusta dormir en el suelo.-

~*~Fin del Flashback No. 2~*~

\- ¡Arght!- Se llevó una mano al pecho al comprender lo que quería decir su mamá.

~*~Flashback No. 3~*~

\- ¡Bubu-chan!- Le habló la señora a su hijo.- ¡Saca la basura!-

\- ¡Pero, mamá! ¡No quiero hacerlo!- Gritó el jovencillo mientras hacía un puchero.

\- ¡Nobunaga Kiyota! ¡Saca la basura o no habrá cena el resto de la semana!-

~*~Fin del Flashback No. 3~*~

\- ¡Y saca a tu perro de la cocina!- El grito lo hizo regresar a la realidad.

\- ¡Ah! Eso no era un recuerdo.-

\- Idiota.-

.~o0o~.

Maki había salido a caminar. No le apetecía estar encerrado y quería despejar su mente tras todo lo que había ocurrido. Sin darse cuenta, dejó que sus pies lo guiaran, y cuando lo notó, oyó un balón de basketball botando a unos cuántos pasos de él...

\- ¿Eh?- Una persona se le aproximó para recoger la pelota y lo reconoció.- ¡Maki! ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- ¡Sendoh!- Antes de que pudiera responderle, alguien más se unió a ellos.- ¿Maki? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

\- Eh, yo sólo salí a caminar para despejar mi mente, y sin querer terminé aquí.- Se le quedó viendo tanto a Sendoh como a Koshino, y se le ocurrió una idea.- De hecho, necesito hablar contigo Sendoh, a solas.-

\- ¿Sobre qué exactamente?-

\- Sobre algo... personal y no relacionado con el basketball.-

Así, para no quedar como un tonto, Koshino fue a comprar un par de bebidas energéticas, y así dejarlos platicar a sus anchas...

\- Entonces tu papá es gay.- Dijo tras que el otro terminara de contar todos sus problemas.

\- Sí, él... ¿Qué? ¡No!- Le regañó.- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije? ¡Mi mamá me corrió de la casa, por que el idiota de Fujima, a quién no me he podido quitar de encima y me está arruinando la existencia, dejó un mensaje para mí en la puerta de mi cochera! ¡Y a causa de eso, cree que YO soy gay! Y me voy enterando, gracias a que la mamá de Kiyota es fujoshi, que Fujima está tan enamorado de mí, al grado del acoso.-

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír.- ¡Eso es muy gracioso!-

\- ¡No es gracioso!- Le gritó colérico.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si...? Por ejemplo, Koshino. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si Koshino estuviera enamorado de ti, supiera siempre en donde estás, todos tus datos personales y te metiera en un problema muy difícil de arreglar?-

Por la manera en que se sonrió, Maki supo que la respuesta no sería mucho de su agrado...

\- ¿Koshino, dices?- Y se llevó un dedo a los labios.- Primero le daría un beso, y luego me sentaría a hablar con él, o al revés, primero comemos, y luego jugamos.-

\- ¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-

\- Hablo de que si existe alguien a quién le gustes, deberías comprobar primero si a ti también te gusta, en caso de que sea alguien que conozcas.-

\- Pero, yo no soy homosexual.-

\- ¿Y?- Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Cómo qué "Y"?- Shinichi frunció el ceño.- No puedes andar por ahí besando gente del mismo sexo si no eres, uff, homosexual.-

\- Hay personas que no son homosexuales, y se enamoran de una sola persona del sexo opuesto.- Le explicó.- Y no es por el género que les gusta; es por su carácter, su aura, lo que lo hace único o única. Lo que lo hace resaltar del resto del mundo. Ser hombre o ser mujer no debería ser un requisito para enamorarse, sino ser lo que verdaderamente es en realidad.-

\- Aquí tienes, Sendoh.- Koshino regresó con las bebidas energéticas, ignorante de la conversación entre los dos.

Sin previo aviso, Akira sujetó al chico gruñón del cuello y juntó sus labios con los suyos, sonriendo...

\- Gracias, Hiro-kun.- Y se volteó a ver a Maki, quién estaba muy sorprendido por lo que acababa de presenciar.- ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.-

\- Creo que lo quebraste.- Koshino parecía que se había convertido en una estatua ya que no reaccionaba.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! Ya se le pasará, no te preocupes, Maki.- El ás de Ryonan parecía ser de teflón, todo se le resbalaba.- A veces, es todo lo que necesitas hacer. Un beso puede ayudarte descubrir más cosas de las que crees. Así que debes intentarlo.-

\- Ojalá y fuera así de sencillo, Sendoh.- Como si él fuera darle un beso a Fujima, ¿qué cosas estaba pensando este tipo? En serio.- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo hablando, de, de esto?-

\- ¿Sabes, Maki? Mi abuelita me decía hace mucho tiempo, "Kira-chan, en este mundo, o tienes qué ser muy muy listo, o ser muy muy amable", y pues, hace mucho me cansé de ser listo.- Sendoh sonreía con la amabilidad que lo destacaba de los demás.- Así que te recomiendo que descubras lo que realmente eres. Si eres homosexual, acéptalo. Pero si eres heterosexual, no le des mucha importancia. Sólo vas a estar perdiendo el tiempo. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!-

\- ¿Eso crees, Sendoh?-

\- Bueno, si no investigas, nunca vas a saberlo.- Recogió el balón y lo guardó en una bolsa.- Quisiera platicar más, pero ya tenemos qué irnos, nos vemos.-

\- Sí, nos vemos.- Se despidió del ás de Ryonan.

\- ¡Vámonos, Koshino!- Y el otro, aún ido, le siguió sin decir nada.

\- Con qué investigarlo. Mmm.-

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Casa de la familia Kiyota. Día siguiente.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*DING, DONG. DING, DONG*

\- ¡Un momento!- Dijo la señora Kiyota y abrió la puerta.- ¿Diga?- Reparó en los dos jóvenes estudiantes que estaban en la entrada de la puerta y reconoció al instante a uno de ellos.- ¡Fufi-kun! ¡Qué sorpresa que estés aquí ¡Y vienes con un amiguito!- Dio una pequeña risita.- ¡Pero, pasen, pasen! ¡En un momento baja Shinichi-kun!-

Dejó entrar a ambos, llevándolos a la sala...

\- ¿Fufi-kun?- Preguntó el acompañante de Kenji.

\- No tengo la menor idea, Hanagata.-

\- ¡Adelante, tomen asiento!- El entusiasmo de la señora Kiyota los ponía un poco incómodos.- En un momento les traeré algo de beber.- Se dirigió a las escaleras y alzó la voz.- ¡SHINICHI-KUN! ¡TU NOVIO, FUFI-KUN, VINO A VISITARTE!- Luego se encaminó a la cocina riendo.- ¡Ji, ji, ji!-

\- N-No... ¡No somos novios!- Trató de explicar Fujima, mas ella ya no estaba. Después sintió la pesada mirada de Toru encima.- E-Es en serio, ¡no sé de qué está hablando!-

\- Fujima.-

El aludido volvió la cabeza y se percató de la presencia de Maki, podía ver que estaba más relajado que eld día anterior, tras lo que ocurriera en ese mismo cuarto. El ás de Kainan se acercó a ellos y tomó asiento en el sofá de enfrente...

\- Hanagata, también estás aquí.-

\- Maki.- Contestó desganado.

\- Maki, ¿cómo estás?- El capitán de Shoyo intentó iniciar la conversación.

\- No tan bien como quisiera, mas eso sería ser grosero de mi parte.- Se expresó.

\- Yo...-

\- ¡Oh, Shinichi-kun!- La señora Kiyota llegó apresurada con una gran charola.- Les traje té y algunos dulces para que puedan platicar más a gusto.-

\- Muchas gracias, señora.- Se sirvió y les ofreció.- ¿Gustan de una taza?-

\- Sí, gracias.-

Maki esperó hasta que se sirvieran para ir directo al grano...

\- Antes de que abras la boca, sé que viniste a interrogarme sobre qué estaba hablando ayer con Sendoh, ¿cierto?-

\- ¡Puagh!- Fujima regresó el té a la taza.- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Yo sólo venía porqué quería...! Un momento. ¿Cómo sabes qué venía a preguntarte eso?-

\- Bueno, después de pensarlo bien, eres bastante obvio.-

\- ¿A qué te estás refiriendo?-

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, la única manera en qué haría hablar a Fujima era realizando un ataque frontal...

\- Dejémonos de rodeos y afrentemos la realidad, ya sé que yo te gusto.-

Si no fuera porqué estaba ocurriendo en ese momento, uno pensaría que habían ensayado los gestos, debido a que ambos habían puesto la misma cara de espanto, mas era por razones distintas...

\- Maki, eso es una acusación muy grave.- Le dijo molesto Hanagata.

\- No es una acusación, Hanagata.- Tomó un dulce y esperó un poco antes de comerlo.- Es la realidad. Si no me crees, pregúntaselo a él.-

\- ¿Fujima?- Volvió la cara para enfrentarlo, sin saber qué esperar.- ¿Maki está diciendo la verdad?-

Pero bastó ver su rostro para confirmarlo, Kenji tenía sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas mientras temblaba un poco...

\- Yo... no... sí... yo...-

Y antes de que pudiera decir más, la puerta se abrió...

\- ¡Mamá, ya llegué!- Nobunaga entró con su perro, al cuál le había soltado la correa.- ¿Qué hay de...?-

Y se quedó mudo de la impresión al ver quiénes estaban la sala de su casa...

\- ¿... comer...?- Se sacudió la cabeza, enojándose de inmediato.- ¿Qué haces en mi casa, maldito enfermo?- Gritó señalando acusador a Fujima.

\- ¿A quién le llamas enfermo, estúpido?- Le gritó Hanagata de vuelta, defendiendo a su capitán.

*PAS*

\- ¡Uy!- Kiyota se agachó sujetándose la cabeza.

Maki salió al rescate de la situación, aplacando al más chico de todos los presentes...

\- Kiyota, guarda silencio.-

\- ¿Porqué? ¡Él, y su estúpido grafiti, hizo que te corrieran de tu casa, Maki! ¡Y cuando mi mamá ya los había convencido para qué te oyeran, vino y lo echó todo a perder de nuevo!- Miró a ambos estudiantes de Shoyo.- ¿Callarme? ¡Debería estar de rodillas pidiéndote perdón por arruinarte la vida de esa manera!-

\- ¡Bubu-chan!- La señora Kiyota entró con su celular en la mano.- ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo?-

\- ¡Sólo digo la verdad, mamá!- Se alzó del suelo.- ¡Además de qué...! Espera. Mamá, ¿nos estás grabando?-

\- ¿¡EH!?- Se sobresaltaron los otros tres.

\- Es que esperaba el momento en que Shinichi-kun toma entre sus fuertes y musculosos brazos a Fufi-kun.- La mujer no sólo estaba roja de la cara, la saliva se le escurría de la boca embelesada por las fantasías que creaba su mente fujoshi.- Haciendo que repose en sus firmes y gentiles pectorales.-

\- ¡Señora, qué cosas dice!- Ahora era Maki el que estaba enrojecido del rostro.

\- ¿Qué?- A Toru casi se le caían los lentes de donde no entendía nada de nada.

\- ¡Mamá, ya deja de estar emparejando a la gente!- Nobunaga estaba qué echaba chispas de la vergüenza y la irritación.- ¡NI SE TE OCURRA EMPAREJARME CON ÉSTE!- Gritó señalando a Hanagata.- ¡Es de Shoyo!-

\- ¡Ay, Bubu-chan!- Se dio un par de palmadas en la cabeza.- ¡No tiene nada de malo!-

Y mientras madre e hijo discutían, Maki se acercó a Fujima y lo tomó del brazo...

\- ¿Podríamos platicar en el cuarto en donde me estoy quedando? Creo que lo qué tenemos que discutir deebería ser en privado.-

\- Oh, por supuesto.- Y dejó que lo guiara hasta la habitación.

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Maki le puso candado a la puerta...

\- ¡Listo! Así no nos interrumpirán.- Y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.- Bien, hablemos.-

\- Sí.- Tragó saliva y se puso a ver toda el cuarto para no ver a Maki.- ¿Porqué estabas con Sendoh?-

\- Llegué a donde estaban él y Koshino ya que salí a dar un paseo para despejar mi mente, y una vez que lo ví, decidí pedirle un simple consejo.-

\- ¿Consejo, eh?-

\- Sí, un consejo sobre ti y sobre mí.- Se irguió.- Sobre la situación acerca de nosotros, a la que tú le estás dando vueltas.-

\- ¿Vueltas? ¿De qué hablas?-

\- ¡DE ESO!- Y le aventó la almohada molesto por sus evasivas.

\- ¡Ouch!- Se sobó la cabeza- ¿De qué diablos hablas?-

\- Has estado día tras día diciendo qué quieres hablar, y cuando te doy la oportunidad, te escondes como un conejo asustado, Fujima.- Tomó un poco de aire antes de decir lo siguiente.- Pero ya me harté de que le des vueltas al asunto. ¿Porqué diablos te gusto?-

\- ¡No lo sé! Yo sólo...- Se mordió el labio intentando calmarse.- Tal vez, tal vez... Me impresionaste mucho la primera vez qué competimos en primer año. Y, y, desde entonces estuve como loco entrenando día tras día para poder vencerte.- Los ojos se le pusieron como huevo frito, cuando se le llenaron de lágrimas.- Y de pronto, ya no era suficiente el superarte, y poco a poco empecé a verte de otra forma sin darme cuenta.- Agachó la cabeza, avergonzado.- Intenté muchas maneras para no pensar en ti, pero todo me salía al revés.-

Se frotó los ojos, tomando aire para calmarse...

\- Cuando Shohoku nos ganó ese día, me sentí tan miserable por dos cosas. Le había fallado a mi equipo, y no tuve la oportunidad de probar que era mejor que tú.-

\- Tú no eres mejor que yo.- Se mofó de él.- Es más, ni siquiera me llegas a los talones, Fujima.-

\- ¡E-Eso no lo sabes!-

\- Lo sé y lo sostengo, ya que tú no tienes los pantalones para pararte frente a mí y enfrentarme.-

\- ¡No tengo qué demostrarte nada!-

\- ¿Entonces porqué te embriagaste, tomaste una lata de pintura en aerosol y pintaste la puerta de la cochera de mi casa?-

\- ¡FUE PORQUÉ ME ESTABA AHOGANDO! ¿DE ACUERDO?- Explotó el más bajo de estatura.- ¡ESTABA FRUSTRADO CONMIGO MISMO PORQUÉ LA ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD DE ALCANZARTE SE ME FUE DE LAS MANOS!- Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, llorando de nueva cuenta.- Y no sabía a qué o a quién echarle la culpa.-

\- Uff.- Maki se recostó y miró el techo del cuarto.- A lo mejor, no fue culpa de nadie.- El estudiante de Shoyo dejó de llorar para prestar atención a lo que decía.- Creo que más bien, fueron las circunstancias las que no nos permitieron llegar a competir en los nacionales. Mas no existe el hubiera, y tenemos qué conformarnos con lo que nos toca vivir.- Puso las manos detrás de su cabeza.- Perdiste la cabeza, a todos nos pasa alguna vez, y hacemos algo de lo que nos arrepentimos luego. El problema fue que me terminó afectando mucho, pero al mismo tiempo me hizo darme cuenta de que había cosas en las que no me había fijado y las pasaba por alto. Me enojé mucho en un principio, pero ahora, ya no tiene importancia, Fujima. Lo hecho, hecho está, y no existe poder alguno para cambiarlo.-

Y era cierto lo que decía, hacer una rabieta no iba a ser el modo ni la solución a todos sus problemas. Eso debía hacerlo por sí mismo. Y a lo mejor no era culpa de nadie, tal y como se lo dijera a Kenij Fujima, sino más bien fueron las circunstacias las que los tenían a los dos en ese momento en el cuarto...

\- Soy un estúpido.- Y se recostó en la cama, sintiéndose acongojado.- Tal vez... Tal vez no debí haber hecho nada en primer lugar, y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.-

\- Sí, puede ser.-

Se vieron fijamente, sin decir nada, ya que cada quién pensaba algo distinto. Uno lamentaba que sus sentimientos le habían ganado a su jucio. El otro, la verdad, ya no quería ni pensar. No era un juego en el cuál pudiese ganar, debido a qué ni siquiera conocía bien las reglas. Y todo por tres palabras escritas en rojo en la puerta de la cochera de su casa, las cuáles reflejaban lo roto que estaba el corazón del muchacho que estaba frente de él, quién pensaba que con el tiempo ese sentimiento se iba a desaparecer...

\- Creo que mejor me voy.- Habló de pronto el guardia de Shoyo, cuyos ojos enrojecidos brillaban por las lágrimas.- Lamento hacerte perder así el tiempo, que podrías estar ocupando en otra cosa.-

Fue entonces cuando recordó lo que le había dicho Sendoh, lo de estar perdiendo el tiempo. Así que, sin más ni más, depositó un beso en los labios de Fujima...

\- ¿M-Maki?- Se ruborizó anonadado por la repentina acción del ás de Kainan.

~El rojo de sus mejillas le hacen resaltar lo tierno que se ve.~

Y se dio cuenta de que un beso no iba a ser suficiente...

\- ¿Maki?- Kenji sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho de lo acelerado que lo sentía.- ¿Estás bien?-

Poniendo las manos en sus hombros, lo recostó de espaldas en la cama y lo besó de nueva cuenta. Un poco despacio, para degustar el sabor de su boca. Un poco firme para no darle cabida a la duda. Y algo inexperto por ser un nuevo concepto para él. Fujima rodeó su cuello con las manos, cerrando los ojos y permitiéndose soñar en ese instante lo que tal vez podría o no ser...

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Casa de la familia Maki. Día siguiente.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Gracias a que su papá le dejó una copia de la llave, Shinichi se tomó un breve instante para concentrarse y entró a su casa. No parecía haber gran cambio desde la última vez que estuviese ahí, pero eso no era lo que le importaba...

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Fúrica, se cruzó de brazos.

\- Tenemos qué hablar.- Y ahora entendía porqué el entrenador de Shoyo se obstinaba en hacerlo días atrás.- Vine para aclarar las cosas entre nosotros.-

\- No tenemos nada de qué hablar, y no quiero que estés en mi casa.-

\- No me pienso ir hasta que nos sentemos y tengamos una conversación como dos personas civilizadas.- Insistió.

\- ¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN...!-

\- ¡NO, AHORA VOY A HABLAR YO!- Alzó la voz molesto.- ¡EN TODA MI VIDA, NO HE DADO PIE PARA QUÉ PIENSES QUE ME HE PORTADO MAL Ó QUE HE SIDO UN MAL HIJO! Tú y papá me han criado bien, y nunca me ha faltado nada.- Se restregó la cara con una mano.- Estoy agradecido de que sean mis padres, pero es injusto que me juzgues sin siquiera oír mi versión de los hechos.-

Quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que uno de ellos habló...

\- ¿Y cuál es... tu versión de los hechos... Shinichi?- Preguntó amargada su mamá.

Y esa era la pregunta del millón. ¿Su versión? Se podía dar el lujo de contar una larga historia exagerada, o no decirle nada. Pero la verdad, ya estaba harto de todo lo acontecido, y lo único que quería era un poco de paz...

\- Kenji Fujima y yo sólo interactuamos cuando nos tocaba enfrentarnos en un partido, fuera de eso, no nos volvíamos a ver, a menos qué nuestras escuelas así lo dispusieran.-

\- Entonces, ¿porqué...?-

\- ¿El mensaje en la puerta de la cochera?- Suspiró.- Fujima es ambicioso, y siempre ha querido ganarme desde que nos enfrentamos en primer año. Cuando el equipo de Shohoku les quitó el pase a los nacionales, se frustró mucho y cayó en depresión, al grado de emborracharse y tomar una lata de pintura en aerosol.-

¿Cómo era posible qué tres palabras causaran tantos conflictos en su vida? En las novelas y películas era surrealista, un argumento del autor para justificar una trama, buena o mala dependía del espectador/lector, que surgía de su imaginación. No obstante, esta era la cruda realidad...

\- Sin embargo, tenías algo de razón.- Y esto era lo más dificultoso, exponer los hechos.- Kenji Fujima... está enamorado de mí desde que nos conocimos.-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Decir que estaba desconcertada era nada a cómo tomó la noticia.- ¡SHINICHI MAKI, TE PROHÍBO VER A ÉSE... ÉSE...!-

\- Se llama Kenji.- Dijo con un tono tajante.- Y desde que dijiste que ya no querías saber de mí, perdiste el derecho de mandar sobre lo que creas que es bueno o malo para mí. Yo no era homosexual, ni me pasaba por la cabeza que podría gustarme otro chico. Y desde que me corriste, me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas qué pasaba por alto.-

\- ¿AH, SÍ? ¿CÓMO QUÉ?- Le exigió.

\- Qué me gusta, hasta cierto punto claro, la forma en qué Fujima quiere alcanzarme.- Y comenzó a enumerar con los dedos.- Qué existen personas que quieren darme una mano cuando lo necesito. Qué cuando te enojas, te pones a beber y a pelear, en vez de sentarte a charlar de manera civilizada.- La tomó de los hombros, la miró directo a los ojos y le dijo el consejo que le diera Akira Sendoh.- Y qué un beso puede ayudar a descubrir más cosas de las que uno cree.- Y le besó la frente.- Te amo, mamá, y me duele en el alma qué por un prejuicio, o por las apariencias, ya no me quieras.-

¿Qué es una persona sin el amor de uno o de ambos padres? ¿Alguien que te dá la vida, te ve crecer y te alista para enfrentarte al mundo? Ciertamente, todos necesitan que alguien nos admire, nos respete, nos aliente, o nos quiera. O tener mucho amor propio...

\- Hagamos un trato.- La soltó y frotó la nariz con un dedo.- Dentro de poco entraré a la universidad, y es posible que ya casi no nos veamos.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Permíteme seguirte viendo en lo que queda del año escolar, y después, después ya veremos.-

La abrazó, y luego miró la hora...

\- Tengo qué irme.- Se excusó.- La mamá de Kiyota va a preparar tonkatsu, porqué cree que es el platillo favorito de Miyamasu.- Se rió un poco.- De hecho, cree que nuestros platillos favoritos son a base de puerco, no entiendo porqué.- Se metió una mano en el bolsillo del pantalón.- Sólo... piensa en mi propuesta, y espero que estés bien, mamá. Nos vemos.-

Se dio media vuelta, inseguro de qué iba a ser de su vida si salía por esa puerta...

\- Shinichi... puedes volver.- Le habló con un poco de renuencia.- Y si acaso lo traes a la casa... sólo, sólo manténganlo dentro de tu... habitación. Y le dices a tu padre que traiga todas tus cosas, sé que fue él quien las ha estado llevando.-

No podía ponerse exigente en ese momento, después de todo, heredó el carácter de su mamá...

\- Gracias, mamá.- Y le sonrió.- Al rato nos vemos. Cuídate.-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gimnasio de la preparatoria Shoyo. Varias horas después.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Los miembros del club de basketball le ponían mucho ahínco al entrenamiento. Estaban seguros que con el liderazgo de su entrenador, Kenji Fujima, lograrían volver a entrar en el ruedo y pasar a los nacionales. Aunque fuera de la cancha, no estaban muy seguros de seguirlo, con todo lo que pasó...

\- Ehm.-

Hablando de Fujima...

\- ¿Podrían reunirse, por favor?- Detuvo el entrenamiento de ese día.- Hay algo importante que quisiera hablar con ustedes.-

Todos se quedaron viendo entre sí, y pues, ya sabían de algunos rumores que se habían corrido en esos días, concernientes a su capitán, aunque el único que más o menos sopesaba la verdad era Hanagata, al estar presente el día anterior...

\- Tú dirás, Fujima.- Le dijo Takano.

Tomó aire, en parte para tranquilizarse, y de paso, para tomar algo de valor para expresar lo qué tenía que decir, ya que eso cambiaría la forma en que los demás pensaran de él...

\- Si recuerdan bien la semana pasada, que Itou llegó diciendo lo que había ocurrido en la casa de Maki de Kainan, pues.- Soltó un suspiro.- Yo fui quién hizo eso.-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?- Takano, Hasegawa, Itou, Nagano y el resto se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que decía su capitán, compañero y entrenador.

\- ¡Fujima! ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Preguntó Nagano.

\- En que ya no iba poder alcanzar a Maki.- Respondió y todos guardaron silencio.

No era un secreto para ellos el que Fujima se esforzara demasiado a causa de su rivalidad con el ás de Kainan, y la derrota con Shohoku lo había dejado un tanto deprimido...

\- Pero, ¿no crees qué hacer eso fue irse a los extremos?- Cuestionó Hasegawa, quién no podía conciliar que su capitán hiciera algo de ese calibre.

\- Es que...- Miró a Toru, quién sólo asintió con la cabeza.- Desde que lo conozco, a mí me gusta Shinichi Maki.- No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

\- ¿¡EN SERIO!?- El grito al unísono resonó hasta los alrededores del gimnasio.

\- Así es.- Confirmó Hanagata, quién se cruzó de brazos.- Yo ayer me enteré.-

\- Así que quiero ser sincero con ustedes. Sé que esto afecta la dinámica del equipo en gran medida, y es posible que algunos de ustedes quieran renunciar por cómo soy.- Guardó silencio por un momento y los miró decidido.- Pero no voy a dejar que eso dañe mi desempeño ni el de todos. Si me lo permiten, yo los llevaré a los nacionales en el torneo de invierno, cueste lo que cueste.-

El silencio comenzaba a estrecharse hasta un punto incómodo, cuando de pronto Hanagata empezó a dar un par de aplausos, llamando la atención del resto...

\- Capitán, cuenta conmigo.- Y le sonrió.

\- ¡Hanagata!- Y el entrenador sentía que se iba a romper a llorar ahí mismo.

\- ¡Así es, entrenador!- Comenzaron a decir otros.- ¡Cuente conmigo!-

\- ¡Y conmigo también!-

\- Chicos.- Y se frotó los ojos.- Gracias.-

\- Yo ya lo sospechaba.- Sonrió Takano y le extendió la mano a Nagano.- Págame.-

\- Ugh.- Y le dio el dinero ante el asombro de varios.- ¿Porqué tenías qué enamorarte de Maki, Fujima?-

\- La verdad, ni yo lo sé.- Sonrió apenado.- Sólo pasó.-

\- ¡Deberías usar tus encantos cuando nos enfrentemos a Kainan, para distraer a Maki!-

\- No creo que eso lo permitan los árbitros.- Dijo Hasegawa.

\- Por cierto, una última cosa, ahora que mencionan a Shinichi.- Todos prestaron atención a lo que diría su capitán.- Él y yo... somos novios.- Y sonreía como una colegiala.- Desde ayer.-

\- ¿¡QUÉ!?-

Entre gritos, reclamos, felicitaciones, palmadas y aventones, Fujima sabía qué no importara lo que pasara dentro o fuera de la cancha, ya que tenía algo más preciado que un pase, una posición, o un trofeo. Tenía a Shinichi Maki de Kainan, y lo demás era ganancia...

.~o0o~.

Te juro que esto no es obsesión,  
intenta conocerme aunque sea sólo un día.  
No es obsesión,  
podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida.

No es obsesión,  
quiero salir contigo la noche que tú digas.  
No es obsesión,  
podrías encontrar el amor a tu medida.

A tu medida.

.~o0o~.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gimnasio de la preparatoria Ryonan.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

\- Sendoh.- El chico de cabello picudo se volvió a ver a sus compañeros de club, quiénes estaban muy serios ese día.- ¿Acaso no sabes tú que es lo que le pasa a Koshino? Lleva varios días actuando... de manera automática.-

\- ¿Automática?-

\- Sí. Sólo responde con monosílabas, no discute, ni pelea, ni ríe, ni llora.- Le respondió Ikegami.- Es como si fuera un robot, o estuviera tramautizado.-

\- Oh, eso suena grave.- Contestó preocupado Sendoh.

\- Tú has estado más tiempo con él, ¿no tienes idea de cómo ó cuando empezó a comportarse así?-

Sendoh se llevó una mano al mentón intentando recordar en qué momento el otro comenzara a portarse así, y cuando llegó a su mente el recuerdo, se le iluminó la mirada...

\- ¡Ya me acordé!- Exclamó emocionado.- ¡Fue cuando nos encontramos a Maki de Kainan el otro día!-

\- ¿Maki? ¿Él le hizo algo a Koshino?- Preguntó Uozumi.

\- ¡Claro que no!- Se dirigió a donde estaba el otro, siendo seguido por los demás, y tomó el rostro de Hiroaki.- Maki me pidió un consejo y le dije que debía hacer esto.-

Acto seguido, besó a Koshino de pleno en los labios, ante el asombro de los demás, que no podían creer la desfachatez del otro. Pero una vez qué terminara, Hiroaki empezó a parpadear y a mover lentamente la cabeza...

\- ¿Qué?- Dio un paso atrás.- ¿Qué pasó?-

\- Ko-Koshino...- Hikoichi temblaba.- S-Sendoh... te, te besó...-

Decir que se sacudió fue poco, ya que una vez que se le pasó la impresión, apretó con fuerza los dientes y los puños, poniéndose rojo del coraje...

\- Sendoh.-

\- Upss.- Y se fue corriendo, como diciendo "Patitas para qué las tengo", al querer salvar su pellejo.

\- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ, CABEZA DE CHORLITO!- Y enojó más al verlo reír.- ¡YA VERÁS CUANDO TE ATRAPE! ¡SENDOOOOOOOH!-

\- Sí, ya está bien.- Y se sintieron más tranquilos.

Fin.

_______________________________________________ 

Y cómo no me puedo dormir, xD ¡Un extra!

Sprinkles, Chips and Syrup.

Semanas después de que se hicieran novios, Maki y Fujima decidieron tener una cita en un parque de diversiones. Se subieron a varios juegos mecánicos, comieron algodones de azúcar, así como otras comidas que se vendieran ahí, pero como ambos eran muy competitivos se detuvieron en un puesto de destreza, en el cuál debían acumular puntos tirando botellas y así ganar un bonito recuerdo. El primer premio consistía en un peluche de un borreguito blanco con mechón rojo y varias chispitas de colores por todo su cuerpo. Y se llamaba Sprinkles...

\- ¿Eh?- Hanamichi Sakuragi se había separado de sus amigos y se les perdió.- ¡Pero si son el Viejo y el Calientabancas!- Se acercó a ellos.- ¿Qué hacen?-

\- Sakuragi.- Le saludó Maki, ya más o menos acostumbrado a su apodo.- Fujima y yo estamos viendo quién es mejor en este juego.- Le explicó mientras Kenji terminaba su turno.

\- ¿En serio? A ver.-

\- ¡Aquí tiene, joven! ¡Uno de los dos de segundo lugar!.- Y le entregó un peluche de conejito café claro con blanco, un moño verde y moteado de gotitas café oscuro, en forma de chispas de chocolate. Y según en el moño se llamaba Chips.

\- Tu turno, Maki.- Le dijo Fujima sosteniendo su premio.

\- Bien, ahora vean a un profesional.- Shinichi tiró las pelotas, pero no logró superar el puntaje de Fujima, empatándolo.

\- ¡Aquí tiene, señor!- Ignoró la cara agria que puso el cliente y le entregó una adorable foca de peluche blanco con una gran mancha de color morado, la cuál parecía que se le hubieran dejado caer lentamente hasta esparcirse por parte del lomo. Y se llamaba Syrup.

~Yo no quería éste.~

~ A mí me gusta más la foca.~

\- ¿Quieres intercambiarlo con el mío?- Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír, intercambiándolos.- ¡Gracias, lo cuidaré mucho!-

\- Qué raro.- Dijo Sakuragi.- ¿Desde cuando son muy amigos el Viejo y el Calientabancas?-

\- ¡Joven!- Le llamó el encargado del puesto.- ¿No quiere probar su fuerza?-

\- Mmm, no sé.- No estaba convencido.

\- ¡Ande y si gana, se lo puede dar a su novia!-

\- ¿Novia?- Se sonrojó y se sonrió como idiota.- Haruko.-

Una vez que pagara, lanzó la primera pelota pero no logró atinarle a nada...

\- Esto está truqueado.- Dijo molesto mientras miraba la pelota.

\- Aún tienes más turnos, Sakuragi. Sólo usa todas tus fuerzas.-

\- Mmm, toda mi fuerza.-

*PAS*

El puesto se sacudió un poco cuando aventó la segunda pelota...

\- ¿Sa-Sabe qué? Aquí tiene.- El encargado le entregó a Sprinkles.- N-No necesita seguir tirando.-

\- ¡Oh, muchas gracias!- Tomó al peluche de borrego y se fue muy contento, olvidando a los otros dos.

\- Tú no puedes tirar así de fuerte, Shinichi.-

\- ¿Vamos a empezar otra vez, Kenji?-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~Gimnasio de la Preparatoria Shohoku. Día siguiente.~*~*~*~*~*~*~

En un rincón, Hanamichi Sakuragi estaba de cuclillas, haciendo círculos con el dedo en la duela y con Sprinkles en su hombro derecho...

\- ¿Ahora qué tiene ese idiota?- Preguntó fastidiado Rukawa, a quién tenía qué meter en este fic a fuerzas.

\- Ni idea.-

\- ¡Buah! ¡A Haruko no le gustan los borregos!- Lloriqueó como niño chiquito.

~¡No llores más, Hana! ¡Yo siempre voy a estar contigo!~

\- ¿Eh?- Dejó de llorar, mirando a todas partes.- ¿Quién dijo eso?-

Fin del Extra.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Uff! ¿Verdad que fue todo un circazo con estos chicos? xP Les confieso que esta pareja es una de mis preferidas, además de ser una de las primeras que me gustaron. Mi hermana y otros piensan qué malorié mucho a Maki, pero al final de cuentas él iba a salir adelante, pasara lo que pasara.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció la mamá de Kiyota? La neta, es genial, y lo del toque fujoshi encaja perfectamente con su personalidad, pero aún así ayudó mucho a estos chicos tontitos, ¿no lo creen? :)
> 
> Sendoh y Koshino tenían qué hacer acto de presencia, ô_ó ¿qué? Koshino es mi personaje favorito y me encanta verlo rabiar. xD
> 
> La frase que dice Sendoh sobre su abuelita, es el diálogo del personaje Elwood P. Dowd, de la película "Harvey" de 1950, interpretado por James Stewart. Después de reflexionar, llegamos a la conclusión de que Sendoh es casi igual a Elwood, sólo que en vez de andar de bar en bar tomando y platicando con extraños y un conejo gigante, Sendoh se pone a pescar, comer limones y jugar basketball. n_n
> 
> Quise ponerle una escena picante, pero se me hizo que se vería como algo desesperado, y no por parte mía. :3 Lo siento.
> 
> Ahora bien, vayamos al punto sobrenatural de este one-shot: cuando la señora Kiyota se refiere a Fujima como "Fufi-kun", intenté buscar su significado, ya que pienso que los nombres llegan a definir parte del carácter de uno. Pero a la tercera vez que lo busqué en Google, apareció José "Fufi" Santoni Coll, quién fuera un jugador y entrenador de baloncesto de origen puertorriqueño, que medía 1.78 mts, y jugaba la posición de Guardia (Point guard) o.o Fue tanta la coincidencia, que decidí dejarlo así. Nomás aclaro que la señora Kiyota no tiene ni idea del basketball, sólo sabe que es un juego en el que su hijo y sus amiguitos juegan por las tardes. xD
> 
> Sprinkles, Chips y Syrup, al igual que otros dos peluches, saldrán en otros fanfics, ya luego sabrán en donde. :3 Además de que se me hizo tierno que cada quién ganara un peluche y lo intercambiaran entre ellos. n_n
> 
> No les quito más tiempo, son las 2:44 am, así que les deseo que pasen un bonito día. ;9
> 
> ¡Maldito Rukawa! ToT ¿Porqué cumples el mismo día que yo? ;-;
> 
> ¡Nos vemos! ;D


End file.
